The Deadly Choice
by TheCutiePie325
Summary: what if Anna lost the case and had to give up her kidney? what happened if something went wrong in the surgery? Who would be to blame? R
1. Chapter 1

**sorry that its so short! I will try to make a longer one next time!! I don't own any of the characters!**

**Enjoy!!!**

"I rule in favor of Sara Fitzgerald, and deny the medical emancipation," the judge began. My heart sank. How was I going to tell Kate that I would have to give her the kidney that she doesn't want? The judge turned towards me and continued, "I'm sorry Anna, but it just seems best. Case closed." She banged her hammer-looking thing on the desk and left the room.

I looked over to see my mom smiling so wide I thought her eyes would get irritated by the way the corners of her mouth were poking them. I ran to my father and they embraced with a hug, and a very passionate kiss. How was I supposed to tell Kate?

I slowly slipped into Kate's room while she was peacefully asleep. I decided not to wake her, so I sat in a chair by the window. I must have been staring for hours out that window, because in a matter of what seemed like moments, my mother came into the room. She said she was going to be 2 hours or so, so I assumed I lost track of time.

My mom went to sit by the side of Kate's hospital bed and began stroking her face. Slowly Kate began fluttering her eyes, and then looking around the room.

"Hey Sweetheart, how are you?" My mother said in the kindest voice she could whip up.

"Where is Anna?" Kate replied. Her head shot across the room, searching, and then her eyes came upon mine.

"What happened?" Kate questioned. I shrugged and gave her the 'I will talk to you about it later' look.

"Mom," Kate began, swerving her head back around to face my mother. "Could you go get me some food? I'm pretty hungry," she finished.

"Sure sweetie" my mother replied, going over to peck Kate's forehead, and walking out the door. Kate immediatly turned to me and I sighed and simply said as calmly as possible, "I'm Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

"_What happened?" Kate questioned. I shrugged and gave her the 'I will talk to you about it later' look._

"_Mom," Kate began, swerving her head back around to face my mother. "Could you go get me some food? I'm pretty hungry," she finished._

_"Sure sweetie" my mother replied, going over to peck Kate's forehead, and walking out the door. Kate immediately turned to me and I sighed and simply said as calmly as possible, "I'm Sorry."_

Chapter 2

"What happened Anna? Please tell me!" Kate begged with a hint of sadness in her eyes. She already knew what I was going to say.

"They denied the emancipation… I have to give you the kidney…" I couldn't continue. Kate's face fell as tears swam down her cheeks. I ran over to her, giving her the most comforting hug that I could as I cried with her.

"I'm sorry Katie, I'm so- sorry, I-I t-tried…" I stuttered as the sobs began taking over my body. This isn't what she wanted, so why did it have to be done? Shouldn't we respect her wishes, rather than ignore them, no matter how painful it may be to let her go.

Don't get me wrong; I love my sister, and I am totally willing to give up my kidney for her, it's just I don't want to see her suffer anymore. And the surgery might not even save her life anyways. My mom just couldn't see past that.

We sat there for what seemed like forever until my mom came through with a plate of food. As she heard our sobs I heard the platter crash to the floor.

"Anna! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" she screamed at me. Both Kate and I looked up at her, confusion on both of our faces. Then it hit me; she thought I did something to Kate to make her cry.

"Mom I-"

"SHUT UP ANNA! You're so ignorant that you would even torture your sister before you _TRIED TO KILL HER! _You're being so SELFISH!" She screamed. I began trying to explain calmly when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder, and I suddenly ended up on the ground with my head throbbing.

"MOM! What the hell?!" Kate screamed as she tried to get up to help me. My mom pushed her down gently, and my vision became fuzzy. I tried to get up, but I just ended up collapsing onto the floor again. I couldn't even comprehend what had just happened, let alone speak. I could feel the blackness consume me as I tried to fight it and stay conscious, but it was winning. In the end I just suck me into the blackness, and then I felt peaceful.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Okay here is my reason. I had a horrible virus on my computer, and I couldn't use it for a month and a half, so I couldn't update. So I'm sorry about that. And yeah I know the chapters are short, but to me its just the best way to end them, but I will update more frequently now, so the chapters will be about this length, maybe a little bit longer as we go along.**

**Review PleasE! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh grrrr computer! The viruses came back!!! Gah! I know it infuriated me not being able to update in what? A MONTH?!!? But now they are permanently gone! Yay! *happy dance* haha sorry I get a little worked up. And another thing i've been trying to put this on fanfiction for a week! but it kept saying could not be formatted!!! I WAS SO ANGRY! plus all of you guys kept saying how badly u wanted it and i was trying soooo hard to put it up!!! BUT I GOT IT TO WORK! *another happy dance* But now the chapters will be longer, and a heck of a lot more frequent, now that the issue has been taken care of! SO REVIEW! I love hearing what you have to say about my story! It keeps me going!**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to a beeping machine and a throbbing head. I groaned as I tried to move, sharp pains stabbing my skull. My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around at my surroundings. It was an unfamiliar room, with a monitor that kept beeping. Then it hit me; I was in a hospital room.

The pain in my head intensified, so I clicked the button for a nurse. It felt like forever until she got there.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Fitzgerald?" she asked sweetly.

"My head hurts, really bad," I moaned while my head tried to massage my temples. The nurse nodded curtly and went over to my IV. She took out a syringe and filled it with some type of medicine, and proceeded to inject it into the tube. I thanked her on her way out.

Memories began to flood my brain as the pain started to subside. My mom screaming, me on the floor, my sister trying to get up to help me, everything. God, I never have said this, even though I knew it was true, but damn, my mom is a straight up bitch! Who does this to a kid? Let alone their OWN kid. I just sat there in silence, thinking about my life.

How was I supposed to get through this? Will Kate just tell mom she wants to die? Will mom let her go? Will she really force me into this surgery? Well, I already knew the answer to that question. Duh, she just attacked me for it.

A couple more hours passed by with just me staring at the ceiling, thinking about Kate. I began to drift off to sleep, the darkness swallowing me up along with my thoughts.

* * *

I slowly became aware of 2 people talking near me in my room. I decided to pretend I was still sleeping, and eaves drop. I started to recognize one of the voices as my mothers, and the other one as a doctor who I spoke to about Kate.

"Sara, how did this happen?" the doctor asked, completely oblivious to the events leading up to me being in this bed right now.

"Well, Anna and I were visiting her sister. Anna started to talk about her sister, and how she wanted her to die, and refusing to donate her kidney. It just breaks my heart to see that she won't help her sister," she told him on the verge of tears. She is such a liar, I nearly woke up to go over to her and slap her across the face, but I had more self control. "Then Kate was devastated, and I just asked Anna why. Then she got up off the chair, stood on the bed and started screaming. I tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't and she ended up falling on the floor and hitting her head," she finished, and oh I wanted to just strangle her!

The doctor and her just continued talking about how to deal with me, and that I might just be in a phase, trying not to admit that I was scared. I bit my lip to stop my self from scoffing. After that I just zoned out, not caring about the lies that was spilling off Sara's tongue. I was done with her. She was no longer my mother. I was just a guinea pig for her. I was nothing but spare organs and blood supply to her. What kind of person is like that? She could at least act like she cared about me!

My mind drifted off to calmer places, and I thought of Kate. Did she know Sara was lying? I'd have to ask her later. Thinking of her almost made tears spill out of my eyes, but I held them back, knowing that it would blow my cover.

I was hit with a sudden flashback that I didn't think I would ever want to relive.

"_Katie!" I yelled, skipping towards her hospital bed and plopping down beside her. _

"_Hey sissy, what's up?" she asked_

"_Well, nothing, other than mom constantly yelling at me," I mentioned._

"_Why? What did you do?" she questioned_

"_I don't even know, she just yells, but I'm used to it," I shrugged_

"_Anna, honey that's not a good thing, she shouldn't be yelling at you for no reason," she said_

"_I don't even care anymore. So how are you holdin' up?" I asked_

"_Ugh I swear, I might just die from the food here," she joked as I chuckled._

"_It is gross," I admitted._

"_Anna, I have to ask you something," Kate whispered, looking down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers._

"_Anything," I responded, waiting to hear her request._

"_Don't give me your kidney," She whispered even softer._

"_What?" I asked in complete and utter disbelief and shock_

"_I'm sick of living like this, its been 12 years! I'm tired of fighting, I just want to let go, please, you have to Anna," she pleaded. I looked at her and tried to see if the was confused or out of it, but she was 100% sure._

"_Kate…" I hesitated, trying to find a way to say no._

"_Please sissy," she begged one last time. The tears began to spill down my cheeks._

"_Anything for you,"_

I didn't want to let her die, but it's what she wanted, it was her dying wish. I wish I was strong enough to say no, but that just wasn't the case here. But what am I to do now? I am being forced to give her something she didn't want, and I didn't want to give away if she didn't want it.

Sara needs to see reality for what it is and try to deal with it. I know what's coming; I know that even with the surgery, Kate will probably still end up dying. It won't help. I just will have to live with one less kidney, having to be cautious everyday. I didn't care about that, but because Kate didn't want it, I didn't want to force it on her either.

I remembered listening to a song on my iPod last month, thinking of Kate. I wanted to cry, sing, and and smile all at the same time while listening to the song. Now each lyric stuck to me like glue. How it reminded me every second of Kate, and how it is so closely related to her, it probably could have been written for her.

The song was Baby Blue by Dave Matthews Band. The song replayed in my head as I was captivated by the lyrics once again

_**Confess, your kiss still knocks me off my legs.  
The first time I saw you was like a punch right through my chest  
and I will forever, 'cause you'll forever be  
my one true broken heart, pieces inside of me and you'll forever, my baby be.**_

_****_

You will rest your head, your strength once saving.  
And when you wake you will fly away,  
holding tight to the legs of all your angels.  
Goodbye my love, into your blue, blue eyes,  
your blue, blue world, you're my baby blue.

Confess I'm not quite ready to be left.  
Still, I know I gave my level best.  
You give, you give, to this I can attest  
You made me, you made me.  
You and me forever, baby.

You will rest your head, your strength once saving.  
And when you wake you will fly away,  
holding tight to the legs of all your angels.  
Goodbye my love, into your blue, blue eyes,  
in your blue, blue world, you and me forever.

_**You will rest your head, your strength once saving.  
And when you wake you will fly away,  
holding tight to the legs of all your angels.  
Goodbye my love, into your blue, blue eyes,  
in your blue, blue world, you and me forever.**_

Kate really was my baby blue. Her eyes reminded me of the sky. At times her eyes would turn grey, just as the clouds concealed the blue sky. Her eyes could make anyone get lost in them, and you could see just how kind she was, as if you were reading her soul.

The melody made tears well in the corner of my eyes, and I didn't know it they would betray me and run down my face, or be blinked away. But then I felt a tear run down my face and I knew they had betrayed me.

Now I opened my eyes to face my mother and the doctor, still talking about my 'issues' that I have. God I could have given anything to have just slapped Sara across the face, and call her a bitch. I groaned and rolled my face into the pillow as my body released sobs that shook my body pretty violently.

"Anna, honey are you alright?" Sara asked. I could feel the rage run through me and I just decided to let it out, she deserved it anyways.

"Am I alright?! Do I look effing alright?! YOU THREW ME TO THE FLOOR!! WHO DOES THAT?! WHO THROWS THEIR CHILD ON THE GROUND?! HUH?!?! OH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU! YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME, SO I WILL DRAW THE LINE RIGHT NOW! I AM DONE WITH YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU NEVER ACTED LIKE MY MOTHER, AND YOU NEVER WILL ACT LIKE MY MOTHER! I WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, AND FRANKLY, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I'M DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!" I screamed in her face.

So many emotions crossed her face through my whole tantrum. Confusion, hurt, anger, sadness, and so much more. She didn't say anything to counter my attack, but I wasn't through.

"And through all of this you don't even think about Kate once! You're so fixed on not letting her go, you don't even realize that she's already gone! She wants to go! She asked me not to give her my kidney! She's done too!" I finished. Tears were coming down my mothers face, but I could tell they were fake, just because the doctor was in here.

"Anna, I will not take this from you. Kate wants to live, and she wants that kidney!"

"NO SHE DOESN'T! WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK HER?!" I replied, almost pouncing on her, but I controlled my anger.

"Fine, I will," she lied, smiling towards the doctor and looking back at me.

"One more thing, Sara," I smirked as I saw her cringe from me using her name instead of mom. But honestly I couldn't care less right now.

"What?" She responded as coolly as she could.

"Go. To. Hell."

**Well that chapter was really fun to write! And it was almost 2,000 words! That's a huge step for me. I tried to make it as long as I could, but this is what I could do, so I hope you like it! Oh and just to let you know, this chapter would have been up sooner but fanfiction wouldn't let me it had a problem converting it so i had to find a way to make it put it up there! GAH! Anyways REVIEW!! If you do (and theres no more stupid problems with my computer) then I'll put up chapter 4 on Monday or Tuesday! **

**Thank you! (btw I don't own any of the characters! Or my sister's keeper!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I have to start this chapter off with a shout out to the best review I have ever got in...well forever. It was amazing and it made me smile, and it made me write this chapter so much faster! PinkPanther123 thank you so much for that review! I love that you took the time to write such a long review. You made my day. So this chapter is dedicated to you. You, my friend, are awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And I hope you get that chapter back and won't have to rewrite it! I know viruses suck!!! **

**And I also just want to address something else that has come to my attention. I've been getting some reviews that are talking about how they don't like how Sara is being portrayed. How that's really not how she was in the book and how she was just making bad mistakes so on and so forth. Well I agree, and I don't hate Sara at all. But the thing is I have the whole story mapped out since chapter 1, and she has to be that way for the story to make any sense. But ill tell you she will be getting better. **

**So anyways on to the story!**

**Chapter 4**

Once my ungrateful mother left the room, I started laughing so hard. Never would I have thought I could have seen a funnier facial expression.

After I calmed down, I began feeling really tired. I could feel my eyelids begin to droop and my head feeling heavy on my neck. I let the sleep take me over, and I began having dreams.

_I looked around in the bright white room that I was in. _

"_Hello?" I shouted. No reply. I started wandering around the room. Everything was white, nothing else, as if I were in a box. I turned my head the other way and I saw a door. I ran over to it and I tried to open the door handle, but it was locked. Just great! I turned back towards the room when I started flying over to the other side. I hit my head on the wall and I could feel the bump growing on my head. I moaned and turned over to see what sent me flying._

_I saw 5 people who were in surgical suits. I figured they must be doctors. There was a table in the middle of the room with a girl with light brown hair lying on it. I could see the doctors begin to operate on her. Not being able to stand the sight, I turned around, shut my eyes, and tried to think of something else. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I spun to see one of the doctors looking straight into my eyes with sorrow filling them. I looked at him questionably, being very confused at what was going on._

"_I'm so sorry to say, but she didn't make it," he stated, no emotion in his voice. What? Who didn't make it? Who was he talking about?_

"_Who didn't make it?" I asked._

"_Anna," he said sounding a little confused. What?! It was me?! How is that possible? I'm standing right here!_

"_I'm Anna! I can't be dead!" I screeched at him. How could he not see that I was Anna!_

"_Mrs. Fitzgerald, I can assure you that you are not Anna," he said sounding a bit concerned. "I'll leave you two alone." And in an instant it was only the girl on the white table, and me._

_What is he talking about! Of course I am Anna! I slowly made my way over to the table. I saw a mirror overhead and the lifeless body staring into it. It was me. I didn't understand. How could this be me? How am I dead? _

_I turned my head towards the ceiling and it showed my mother staring at me. Wait… I am… my mom? This doesn't make any sense at all! I began searching the room to see what was going on and what caused my death. But the room was empty. It was only me, my body and the table. I realized the only way I could find out is if I looked under the sheet that was concealing my body. _

_I began, hesitantly, lifting the white sheet from my body. Once I could see myself I saw there was stitching in my lower stomach area, right below where my ribs are. I gasped in realization. _

"_Oh my god…" _

I gasped and my body shot up from my hospital bed. I began to breathe heavily. _It was just a dream, just a dream… _I thought to my self. The dream meant nothing. It was just a dream.

After a couple of minutes, I calmed down and relaxed back into my bed. I was staring at the ceiling, still thinking about the dream. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my door.

"Come in," I told them. Jesse walked in and shut the door behind him quietly.

"Hey," he whispered to me.

"Hey Jess," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you were," he said, obviously trying to hide something.

"What are you hiding?" I asked curiously. I could see him smile for a split second before the frown recaptured his face.

"You always know what's up Anna. There's uh some bad news…" he paused, trying to figure out if he should go on or not.

"What is it? Jesse I can handle it," I encouraged.

"Well, um they have decided to have you donate your kidney soon… like 4 days soon," He whispered, hoping I didn't hear without much luck.

"What?" I whispered. I could see the tears forming in my eyes as they blurred my vision. I felt Jesse's arms scoop me into a hug as he held me close.

"Anna, everything will be okay, you're a strong girl, I know you can do this," he whispered while hugging me tighter. The tears spilled from my eyes. The dream finally made sense.

"Jesse, something is going to go wrong. I know it is. I had this dream…" I couldn't continue. I could feel his tears drip onto my shirt as well.

"It was just a dream Anna. I know you will be okay, I just know it," he reassured, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than me.

"Does Kate know?" I asked as I began to cry harder. I felt his head shake against my head. I would have to be the person to tell her. I had to make it look like I wanted this for her, like it was my choice, that I just changed my mind, rather than being forced into it. If she didn't think that, then if something happened she would blame herself and never let it go.

"I have to tell her, it has to be me," I cried. Jesse pulled away and looked me straight in the eye to see if I were being serious.

"Are you sure? I can tell her," he offered, but I shook my head.

"It has to be me. I have to make it look like it was my choice." He stared at me confused. He didn't understand my reasons.

"If something happens to me," I saw him cringe at the thought, "then she will never forgive herself, and she will blame herself. I can't allow that to happen. She has to think I want to do this, so she has no one to blame but me."

"Yeah, I guess I see why you say you do. I'll go get her, so I'll be back in 15 minutes," he said and kissed my forehead goodbye. I waved as he walked out the door. _This is it, your going to die in 4 days, _I told my self. The dream made sense. It wasn't a dream. More like a premonition, showing me what the future held in store. The only thing that I could hope for is that this helps Kate, and that she gets better from this kidney.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it has been forever, but I just had major writers block and I couldn't think of how I wanted to write the chapter. I hate not breaking 2,000 words, but I didn't ): grrrr! But I really wanted to end the chapter here. The next chapter will be Anna telling Kate, and some drama that goes along with that!! Until then….. REVIEW!!! They make me oh so happy(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know that you are all pissed that I haven't updated in forever and I understand so I sat down and wrote this chapter. I am really sorry for the wait. **

**Now this is the 2****nd**** to last chapter and there will be an epilogue. So I will update sooner this time and get this story finished!**

**Song: storm by lifehouse**

I was really hoping I was doing the right thing by going along with this. I mean I could run away right? _No you can't otherwise Kate would be left alone._ I knew that was the only reason I was still here in the first place. I had to be strong for her, because I was her rock and if I left, she would have nothing left to fight for.

I got up from my hospital bed and started to head down to Kate's room. I had to act convinced if I was going to tell her otherwise she would know this is not my choice. I may hate my mother but she didn't and I couldn't have her be blaming my death on her. I tried to find a way to sound like this is my plan, but nothing smart came. I guess I was going to have to make her believe it was my decision.

I finally reached her door and knocked a couple of times. I waited until I heard her small voice grant me permission in. I slowly opened her door and glanced in before entering.

"Anna," she whispered with a smile. I just nodded back at her. I walked around her bed and sat in the chair beside her bed. I took a couple of deep breaths before staring into her eyes. She looked very confused on why I was barely acknowledging her.

"Kate, I came here to tell you something important and I know that you won't like it because you told me that you didn't want me to, but…" I looked down at my shoes trying to find the strength to spit the rest of the words out, but she beat me to the punch.

"You're giving me your kidneys aren't you" she spoke so softly I had to question whether she really spoke or not, but looking at her I knew she did.

"Yes I am. I decided that -"

"Anna, don't you DARE try and tell me this was your idea!" she screamed as the tears fell from her eyes

"It was Kate, and I know you won't believe me but it was," I said trying to stop my own tears from falling.

"If you are telling me the truth then look me in the eyes at tell me!" she cried. She knew that I was a terrible liar and she would always catch me by doing this. But this time I was prepared. I looked up at her straight in the eye and with the most conviction I could muster I told her,

"This was my idea. I want you to have my kidney so you can live." The tears I fought so hard before were now freely running down my face. She looked at me with shock and surprise because she now believed me. I felt both proud that I could make her think it was my idea and sick to my stomach for lying to her.

"I believe you," she sobbed. I ran over to her and hugged her and comforted her as much as I could without breaking into sob as well. We stayed like this for so long I could feel myself start to drift off to sleep. That was until my mother came through the door.

"Kate I have some good news," she said while looking down at the stuff she brought. When she looked up she saw me, "Anna what are you doing?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Gosh I don't know Sara maybe I'm talking to my sister about how I'm giving her my kidney!" I yelled at her. Her face softened for just a second and then went right back to being cold.

"Well finally you do something good!" She huffed. I lost it. I took the flower pot sitting on the table next to me and threw it at her from across the room. I screamed and got up and slapped her.

"I am SICK and TIRED of hearing how I've been nothing but a burden for you! YOU CREATED ME! You are the one who brought me to this world so it's YOUR FAULT I am here! I am giving up my LIFE for Kate and you don't even acknowledge me! I am so glad that I will be done with you in 4 days because in heaven I'll do whatever I want while I watch you burn in hell!" I shouted as I walked right past her and slammed the door shut.

I am done with her. She means nothing to me now. I'll be dead soon anyways. I knew that it wasn't just an ordinary dream. I knew my time was up and I was just praying that this helps Kate.

I stormed back into my room just as a doctor entered with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked without emotion.

"Well Anna I asked plenty of doctors about this and we have decided that we have to move up the operation," he said.

"To when?" I asked worriedly.

"Tonight."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Cliffhanger! So the next chapter will be the last! Eek! And then an epilogue. So watch out for those! **

**Please review!**


	6. Authors Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey guys….. I know that you must hate me. I would hate me too if I were you. But I realized with this story that I did a horrible job with writing it. Probably one of the worst jobs in writing I have ever done. So, I have decided that I am going to rewrite this story. It's going to be much better written and hopefully live up to your guys expectations. Now it'll probably have around 8 to 9 chapters in it and this time around I will actually update (sorry about this guys I have just been slacking and I just stopped writing for a very long time). I plan on having this story out on July 30, 2011 so stop by and look for it if you want to read it. It will be the same story, just better written with bigger details, so if you want to know the ending you'll have to read the new one otherwise it won't make sense. I thank you guys so much for your patience with me and sticking with this story even though its been 10 months since the last update… god I feel awful. So I will be deleting this story once I upload the new chapter. It will have the same title and everything. I may just delete the chapters and upload the first one over, but that's undecided at this point. But thank you guys so much and if you have any questions feel free to PM me and I will get back to you asap.

Lots of love,

TheCutiePie325


End file.
